terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Rootin-Tootin Cowboy
"Which one of you rootin, tootin, bootin, pootin, SHOOT-in...BOOT-in...varmints stole my gun?" ~ Rootin-Tootin Cowboy acting drunk in WHICH ONE OF YOU ROOTIN-TOOTIN... Rootin-Tootin Cowboy is a resident of the West Dimension & a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is also a regular Super Battle Bros. combatant. Appearance Rootin-Tootin Cowboy has fair skin & brown hair with green eyes. He wore a light blue shirt & a dark blue hoodie in his first two appearances, but his real outfit consists of a blanket with white, gray, & brown stripes as his cape, & a brown hat with a golden stripe. He wields two revolver guns as his signature weapons, which he refers to as his Rootin-Tootin Guns. History Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's origins are mostly unknown. What is known is that he comes from the West Dimension, which is one of the 4 Compass Dimensions; each of these realms infinitely expand only one way, never the other. He lives in a very particular region of the West Dimension that resembles a town from the late 1800's. At some point in time, he befriended a fellow cowboy named Clyde. In 2017, he considered joining the Super Battle Bros. Tournament, but didn't actually join the game until October. On October 20th, he traveled to the Terrachaoverse & became enemies with an Aquaversian mutant named Frogman. Since Frogman stole one of his guns, which are weapons he treasures dearly, he needed to get it back, but needed to rest, so he stayed the night at the Fall Residence. There, he got crunk & met both Owen Fall & Gralien Android Pilot Z3D. Not much else is known about his relations with those two. The next morning, he enlisted the help of Toy-Toy Ninja Man & Sdrawkcab Jr. to help him find his missing gun. After looking around in the backyard for a few minutes, they all heard an alien siren. The ninja knew exactly what they were in for, & they got ready for a b0ss battle. They encountered Frogman, who was defending his Kiddie Pool & taunted Rootin-Tootin Cowboy with the stolen gun. The ninja & the Lycra Entity would do battle against the mutant, since Rootin-Tootin Cowboy wasn't at his full power at the moment. In the end, Frogman was defeated & Rootin-Tootin Cowboy finally got his gun back. He would return to the Terrachaoverse on February 4th, 2018, where a tournament would be held, this time at the Ledda Residence. It is unknown who he fought in this tournament, but it is possible that he could've done battle with a different Aquaversian, Mike Gamey Gee. A feast was held upstairs to reward the victors of this tournament, the likes of which included Corn Man, ��eter ��riffin, & Darth Vader. Rootin-Tootin Cowboy got drunk on Bepis to the point where he passed out on the floor, to Corn Man's surprise. Since then, Rootin-Tootin Cowboy has remained at home in the West Dimension. Personality Rootin-Tootin Cowboy is goofy & silly, but is no mere fool. He can be focused & determined when the going gets tough, & when at his full power, he's ready to do battle. When it comes to making friends, he's a very easy-going guy. He is certainly someone to rely on in dire times. He might also have a liking to dark humor, as he pointed a gun to his head & said, "This is literally me every time I try to sneeze but it doesn't come out." He tends to call people he doesn't like "varmints", & he believes that toy guns nowadays have been "wussified" because of their strange shapes & vibrant colors. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy is considerably strong, able to fire any gun with seemingly no recoil given at all. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy is also incredibly fast, as he can keep up with the bullets that he fires. His maximum speed is 1,000 miles per hour. Invulnerability: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's maximum durability is unknown. Skilled Marksmanship: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's main set of skills lie within his experience with firearms. A twin pair of revolvers are his weapons of choice. Special Powers Infinite Ammo Cheat: When in battle, Rootin-Tootin Cowboy never seems to run out of bullets. This is because most West Dimensionals have access to an interdimensional pool of molten metal that consistently crafts bullets so that they're always ready to lock & load into battle. High-Noon-Gunslinger-Bullet-Barrage: Though never seen on film (as of yet), this is Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's finishing move. This attack combines his strength, speed, marksmanship, & ammo cheat altogether to launch a seemingly never-ending barrage of gunfire. Weaknesses Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's exact weaknesses are unknown, but it is possible that he requires both of his guns to stayed focused & fight properly. He also seems to be a bit of an alcoholic, but can't handle the crisp, refreshing taste of 5th Dimensional sodas. Trivia * He likes Western movies. * The gun he wielded in WHICH ONE OF YOU ROOTIN-TOOTIN... is actually a different gun than the ones he was seen wielding in Super Battle Bros: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's Quest. It's very likely that he didn't even own that gun & he just found it while he was drunk. * He & Frogman were coincidentally wearing the exact same clothes in Super Battle Bros: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's Quest. * It is currently unknown as to why he didn't wear his now signature outfit in his first two appearances. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Extradimensionals Category:West Dimensionals Category:Superhumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male Category:Cowboys Category:SBB Participants